


Sexless Nightmares

by Luffles424, SeyeZee



Series: Joelay Life [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeyeZee/pseuds/SeyeZee





	Sexless Nightmares

“You okay? You got pretty burnt on the beach yesterday. Do you want to go to bed and I can just rub some aloe on you. I’ll do all the unpacking and you can just sleep.”

Joel shakes his head. “No, I have some things that I need to do first.”

“What could you possibly need to get done 5 minutes after coming home?” Ray asks shaking his head.

“We’ve been gone for a while. And I have a lot of work that I do, you know.”

“I think it can wait one day Joel.”

“It’s not that much. I just need to check and make sure some stuff got done.”

“You have twenty minutes before I expect your cute butt in bed.”

Joel glowers. “That hardly seems fair.”

Ray rolls his eyes. “It’s plenty fair. Don’t complain or I’ll make it ten!”

Joel huffs. “Fine. 20 it is.” He turns and goes to the living room, turning on his laptop.

Ray grins, starting to unpack one of their bags. Throwing all the colors into the washing machine.

Joel goes through his email, checking and replying to ones that needed his attention. He eventually drifted from emails to stock sites.

20 minutes passed and Joel still wasn’t back. So Ray went to the living room and wrapped his arms around Joel’s chest. “Babe, come to bed.” He whispered in Joel’s ear.

“In a minute.” Joel mumbles.

“Now Joel.”

“I’m doing something.”

“Well how about you do something else now?”

“Like what?” Joel asks, still not looking away from the computer.

“Like your husband.”

Joel stops and looks at Ray. “Seriously? After that honeymoon? Seriously?”

“Fine Donut. Go back to your stocks.” Ray says standing up again.

Joel glares at him. “We’re married and you still get it wrong?”

“I kid because I love you. Besides, you’re more like Caboose anyways. How could I possibly forget?”

“I am not like Caboose.” Joel pouts.

“You so are.”

“I am not. How am I anything like Caboose?”

Ray purses his lips, trying to hide his grin.

“That does not tell me anything, asshole.”

“You’re just a lot like him.”

“If I’m so much like him then give me one way we are. And if you say we sound the same you can sleep on the couch.”

“Of course you sound the same. You voice him. I meant… y’know…. Sometimes you’re just very… Caboosey.”

“So dumb?”

“Not dumb. Just… I don’t know.”

“Uh huh. If you don’t know then why’d you say I’m like him?”

Ray thinks, not wanting to offend Joel and end up sleeping on the couch for the next week. “Fine, I take it back.”

Joel chuckles. “Sure you do. At least you don’t think I’m like Donut. We’d have some real problems then.”

“Why would that be a problem?”

“Do you think I’m similar to Donut?”

“Nah. Not at all.”

Joel nods and finally sets his computer down. “Better not think that.”

“I don’t. Come to bed. We don’t have to have sex, we can just cuddle if you want.”

“Good. Cause you weren’t getting sex anyway.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’ve had enough recently. You can go one night without. I’m old. Take pity on me.”

Ray shrugs. “Alright, let’s go cuddle.”

Joel takes Ray’s hand, pulling him to the bedroom.

Ray climbs into their bed, waiting for Joel to undress.

Joel undresses quickly and climbs in, pulling Ray close.

“Good night Joel, I love you.” Ray says kissing Joel on the cheek.

Joel smiles and gives Ray a quick peck on the lips. “Night, Ray. I love you too.”

Ray falls asleep quickly, falling into a deep and terrifying sleep.

Joel awakes a few hours later, feeling Ray moving next to him. He looks at him and sees Ray’s face is contorted and he shakes him gently.

Ray thrashes about in his sleep.

Joel shakes him harder. “Ray, wake up.”

Ray wakes up to Joel’s shakes screaming and crying.

Joel pulls him against his chest. “Jesus, Ray. Are you okay?”

Ray continues to cry, clutching Joel tightly.

Joel rubs his back. “It’s okay Ray. Everything’s fine. I’m right here.”

“Joel.” Ray says in between sobs.

“I’m here, Ray.”

“Joel.” He says again.

“It’s okay.” Joel kisses the top of Ray’s head. “It’s okay.”

Ray shakes his head.

“What happened?”

“Crash.” Ray says shaking his head.

Joel hugs him tighter. “It was just a dream. Everything’s gonna be okay.”

“It wasn’t though.”

Joel chews his lip for a moment. “It’s over though. Everything will be fine.”

“No, it’s not. It’s always going to be this horrible thing lingering over me. Over us.”

“Not if we don’t let it. You know he wouldn’t want you to be upset or blame yourself.”

“I do though. He tried to warn me. I should have made sure his seatbelt was on properly.”

“Ray. We’ve talked about this. You promised you wouldn’t blame yourself anymore. There was nothing you could’ve done to change what happened.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

Joel puts his hands on Ray’s face, forcing him to look up. “Don’t blame yourself.”

“I’ll try.”

Joel pulls him close and presses his lips to Ray’s.

Ray kisses Joel back roughly.

Joel pulls away slightly, lips still brushing Ray’s. “It’ll all be okay. I promise.”

“Okay.” Ray says before kissing Joel again. Biting his lip and tugging.

Joel groans. “Ray..”

Ray trails kisses down Joel’s neck and then his stomach. Stopping at his groin.

Joel shivers. “We should go to sleep, Ray.” He says quietly.

Ray pulls down Joel’s boxers to reveal Joel’s cock. He pumps it a few times before taking it into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down.

Joel bites his lip, one hand grabbing Ray’s hair. “Jesus, Ray…”

Ray grazes his teeth along the length of Joel’s shaft, licking the slit before quickening his pace.

Joel hisses and bucks his hips. “Christ, Ray…. What the fuck…”

Ray goes faster sucking and nibbling.

Joel moans, holding Ray’s hair tighter.

Ray digs his nails into Joel’s thighs.

Joel moans, other hand tangling in Ray’s hair. “Ray…” He says in a warning tone.

Ray takes the warning as encouragement and moves roughly against Joels hard cock.

Joel lets out a strangled ‘fuck’, forcing more of himself into Ray’s mouth as he comes.

Ray swallows Joel’s seed before sitting back up, wiping any excess off with the back of his hand.

Joel looks at him, breathing heavy. “Wanna tell me what that was about?”

Ray shrugs, laying back down and cuddling into Joel.

Joel fixes his boxers and turns to Ray. “What’s wrong? Don’t start bottling it up again.”

“It’s nothing. I just wanted to… y’know…”

“Blow me out of nowhere?” Joel prompts.

“I guess it was a bit random, wasn’t it?” Ray asks looking sheepish.

“Yeah, just a bit.” Joel says sarcastically.

“What do you want to do tomorrow? Technically we still have one more day booked off from work.”

“Don’t change the subject. What was that about?”

“What? A guy can’t give his husband a blow job after waking up in hysterics after a nightmare?”

“Not without a reason for it.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. But that’s still not a reason.”

“I just wanted you to feel me around you for a minute. I wanted to feel you around me, but I figured that wasn’t going to happen at the moment.”

Joel sighs and wraps his arms around Ray. “That’s still not really a reason. But I guess that’s the best I’m gonna get out of you tonight, huh?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

Joel sighs again. “Well we’re talking about this in the morning. Whether you like it or not.”

“We’ll see about that.”

“No, there’s no arguing this point. It’s happening. Now go to sleep.”

“I don’t think I can.”

Joel lays there for a minute before getting out of bed, pulling Ray with him. He leads him to the living room, turning the Xbox on as he goes. He sits and cuddles Ray on the couch, pushing the controller into Ray’s hands.

Ray looks at the controller in his hands, and then at Joel in confusion.

Joel leans his head against Ray. “You can’t sleep. So play something.”

“But then you won’t be able to sleep either.”

Joel shrugs. “I’ll be fine.”

Ray turns on Deadpool while Joel watches through half closed eyes.

Joel starts to drift off and blinks his eyes hard only to start to drift off again.

Ray reaches over and pulls a blanket over Joel, before continuing his game.

Joel snuggles closer to Ray.

Ray presses a kiss to Joel’s forehead, muting the television and letting the older man get some sleep.

Joel awake a few hours later. He looks over to see Ray asleep, controller still in hand. He smiles at the sight and takes the controller gently from him, covering him in the blanket before getting up and going to the kitchen.

Ray wakes up, confused as to where Joel was. “Joel?” He shouts into the house.

Joel comes and stands in the doorway, coffee cup in hand. “What’s up, Ray?”

“Can I have one of those?” He says, gesturing towards the cup.

Joel chuckles and walks over, handing Ray the mug.

“Thanks.”

Joel smiles. “Anytime.” He turns around and heads back to the kitchen, returning with another mug.

“Did you get enough sleep?”

Joel nods. “I got plenty. Did you though?”

“Not really.”

Joel sits down next to Ray and takes a sip of his coffee. “So, gonna tell me what’s wrong? Or are we going to have to do this the hard way?”

“Depends. What would the hard way be?”

“It involves no sex and a very long time frame.”

“As long as it means I don’t have to tell you. I’m going to go with the hard way.”

Joel shrugs. “Then I guess no sex till you tell me.”

“Alright.”

—

Joel sat on the couch, staring intently at his computer screen. He chewed his lip and drummed his fingers idly on the arm of the couch.

Ray walks in in his booty shorts. “Gonna go mow the lawn!” He says to Joel.

Joel grunts something, not looking up from the screen.

Ray mows the lawn and trims the hedges for Joel, deciding to weed the garden while he was outside. It had been a week and Ray was getting frustrated. He went back inside making a pitcher of lemonade.

Joel hears Ray come back in and sets his laptop on the coffee table. He rubs his eyes for a moment before getting up and walking to the kitchen.

“Hey Joel, want some lemonade?” He asks.

Joel nods before finally looking at Ray. He squints. “Really?”

“No judging! It’s hot out!” Ray pours an extra glass and hands it to Joel, kissing him on the cheek before going to the living room and flopping onto the couch.

“What, and your normal shorts wouldn’t work just as well?” Joel asks, following and sitting in an armchair, pulling his computer back into his lap.

“No, they wouldn’t. Besides, I like how stereotypically gay they are.”

Joel rolls his eyes. “Whatever you say, Ray.”

“I’m gonna go take a nap. Do we have any plans this evening?”

“Uhh…” Joel thinks for a moment. “No not that I can think of. Why?”

“I just couldn’t remember when we are going out with Michael and Lindsay.”

Joel thinks again. “Uh, I don’t remember. Text them?”

“You’re the organized one, don’t you have a calendar somewhere?”

Joel makes a face and pulls out his phone, flipping through his calendar. “Huh, I guess it is tonight.”

“Alright, wake me up in an hour?”

Joel nods. “Sure thing.”

Ray goes to bed and falls asleep.

Joel continues working on his computer for an hour before going and waking Ray up.

“Want to cuddle for ten minutes?”

Joel smirks. “We can. But nothing’s going to happen. You know that right?”

“Of course I do. I haven’t even tried anything in a week.”

“Uh huh.” Joel sets an alarm on his phone and crawls into bed next to Ray, pulling him close.

Ray snuggles into Joel, kissing the mans chest before closing his eyes again.

Joel wraps his arms around Ray, starting to doze off.

Ray falls asleep with Joel, wishing for Joel to break and give him sex.

Joel hears his alarm ringing and paws around in his pocket to shut it off. He nudges Ray. “Time to get up.”

“Five more minutes babe.”

“It’s already been 10. Come on.”

"So what’s 5 more? We don’t even have to be there for another hour."

Joel nudges him again. “Get up. Otherwise we’re gonna be late.”

“Fine!” Ray says getting up and throwing on some clothes.

Joel rolls his eyes. “Don’t get mad. You’re the one who agreed to go out tonight.”

"I’m not mad. I just wanted to cuddle with you a bit."

“We can cuddle all night when we get home.”

Ray rolls his eyes and shrugs, grabs his wallet and follows Joel out the door.

Joel gives him a quick kiss before getting into the car and driving to the restaurant.

Lindsay and Michael are already waiting for them when they get there. “Hey guys.” Rays says in greeting.

Joel smiles at them and they all go to sit down and Joel orders a beer.

Ray grins at Joel before ordering one himself..

Joel gives him a confused look. “You never drink.”

"Yeah well a week without you is enough to make me."

Michael makes a face. “Um, ew guys. Tmi.”

"Oh shut up Michael. You’ve heard more than that about our sex life." Ray says taking a long swig of his beer.

“Yeah, I didn’t want to hear any of that stuff either.” Michael snorts.

"Sure you didn’t." Ray said with a wink. Finishing his beer and going to get another.

Michael fakes gagging and Lindsay and Joel both laugh.

Ray returns with another beer and sits down, smiling at Joel.

Joel shakes his head, smiling before turning back to Lindsay and Michael and chatting.

“So what’s new with you guys?” Ray asks Lindsay.

Lindsay shrugs. “You know, married life and work. Same old, same old. How was the honeymoon?” She winks.

Ray laughs. “I don’t think you want to know the details.”

Lindsay laughs. “There’s no way you were there the whole time and never left the hotel. You had to have done something else.”

“We went to the beach.”

“So you went to a new country and managed to see the inside of a hotel room and a beach?”

“We did some sightseeing.”

“Yeah? See anything good?”

“I’ll let Joel answer that.”

Joel thought for a moment. “Well, we went and saw a bunch of the cathedrals. Those were absolutely amazing and stunning.”

“Yeah, pretty churches.”

Joel rolls his eyes. “You can pretend you hated it all you want, but I saw your face light up every time we went inside one.”

“I never said I hated them. I’m just saying they were pretty churches.”

“We also did some hiking and just general wandering around and exploring.”

“Yeah, hiking, exploring. We even had to invest in ropes.”

Joel’s cheeks turn pink and he busies himself with downing his beer.

Michael looks at Joels red face and back to Ray who looks a little smug and raises his eyebrows. “Do I even want to ask?”

“Probably best not to.” Joel mutters.

Ray laughs, winking at Joel. Before ordering another round of beers.

Joel glares at him.

“What?”

“You know what.”

“Not a clue.”

Joel wraps an arm around Ray’s waist, hand rubbing small circles on his hip. He turns back to Lindsay and Michael, chatting about what had been happening at work while they’d been gone. 

Ray scoots as close as he can to Joel. Drinking more as the waitress keeps returning with more beer.

Joel slides his hand under Ray’s shirt, running his fingers and nails lightly across his skin.

“That is not playing fair.” Ray whispers to Joel.

Joel gives him a small smile, but otherwise doesn’t acknowledge what Ray said.

“Joel, stop it.”

Joel grins and keeps going.

“Joel. I said stop.”

Joel stops for a few moments before starting back up.

Ray leans over closer to Joel’s ear. “If you aren’t going to follow through, then stop it Joel.” Ray says with a glare, before turning back to Lindsay and Michael.

“I’m plenty willing to follow through. It’s all up to you if I do though.” Joel whispers in his ear.

“I haven’t gone this long just to tell you now. So no, now stop it or I’ll tell them about our evening with the ropes in explicit detail.”

Joel snorts. “Like they’d stay and willingly listen to that to begin with.”

“I don’t know, it’s a pretty interesting story. Joel, I’m seriously not going to tell you.”

“I dunno. That would involve telling them your little secret. And you seemed pretty hell bent on no one knowing.”

“Fine, I won’t tell them. Just stop being a dick.”

“Then stop being a pain.”

“How am I being a pain?”

Michael clears his throat. “Sorry to interrupt you two, but secret you say?” He grins.

“No, no secret.” Ray says shooting Joel a look.

Michael narrows his eyes. “Sound awfully defensive there Ray.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Oh that’s so-” Joel cuts Michael off.

“Ray didn’t want anyone to know, but I can speak German. That’s the big secret.”

Ray looks at Joel in surprise, giving him a smile in thanks.

“No fuckin’ way.” Michael beams. “Say something in German then.”

“Jemand schuldet mir große Zeit dafür.”

“Woah. What does that mean?” Lindsay asks.

“It means ‘this is me saying something’.” Joel grins.

Rays laughs, reaching over and squeezing Joel’s hand.

Joel squeezes back.

“That’s really cool.” Michael smiles. “I bet the guys will love this.”

“Maybe we should keep this between just us.” Ray suggests, looking to Lindsay for backup.

Michael pouts. “Oh, come on. It’d be fun for the others to know too.”

“Ray’s right, they’d bug him relentlessly. It’s better if it’s just you bugging him.” Lindsay says.

Michael crosses his arms and grumbles. “It is not better that way.”

“And why not?”

“Because I can’t pester him when the others are around. Cause then they’d know too. It’s easier if they know then we all can pester.”

“Would it be easier for you if they could pester both of us?” Ray whispers to Joel.

Joel shrugs. “You don’t have too. I’m use to pestering.”

“You sure?”

Joel nods. “It’s fine.”

“Okay.”

Joel turns back to Michael. “You’re free to tell them if you wish. I don’t really care.”

Michael grins. “Good, cause I’m gonna tell them.”

Joel chuckles. “I assumed as much.”

“It’s getting late. We should get going.”

Joel nods. “Alright. We’ll see you guys at work then.” He smiles and stands.

Ray stands and follows his husband to the car.

“You know I lied about what I said in German, right?” Joel asks, getting into the car.

“No. I just figured you were being a bum. What did you actually day?”

Joel grinned. “I said someone owes me big time.”

“And how will I be owing you?”

Joel shrugs. “I’m sure something will come up.”

“Such as?”

Joel shrugs again and starts driving.

They get back to the house and Tex meows happily at them.

Joel grins at her and bends down to scratch her head before heading to the living room to sit down.

Ray sits down next to Joel on the couch, smiling up at him.

“What?” Joel asks, wrapping an arm around Ray.

“I miss you.”

“Oh? And how do you miss me? I haven’t left.” Joel smirks.

“You know exactly how I miss you.”

Joel shakes his head, still smirking. “No, I don’t think I do. Why don’t you tell me.”

“You suck. I miss having sex with you you donut!”

Joel runs a hand up Ray’s side. “Oh, that’s what you meant? I miss that too.”

Ray leans forward and gives Joel a soft and quick kiss.

Joel slips his hand under Ray’s shirt and runs his nails across Ray’s back.

“Joel, don’t.”

Joel does it again. “Don’t what?”

“Stop with the touching, it’s been a week and you have no idea what that’s doing to me.” Ray says shivering.

“Oh no. I think I can see exactly what it’s doing.” Joel grins, doing it a third time.

Ray moves and kisses Joel fiercely, refusing to let up.

Joel kisses back for a moment before pushing Ray away slightly. “It’s not gonna happen.”

“Then I’m gonna go.” Ray says grabbing the keys.

Joel frowns. “Where are you going?”

“Somewhere that you aren’t.” Ray says softly, turning and walking back out the door.

Joel follows after a minute. “Is it really that fucking bad, Ray?”

“Yeah, it is.”

"How? How can something be so fucking bad that you can’t even talk to me Ray?!" Joel grabs Ray’s shoulder roughly.

“It just is Joel.”

"How? What, do you think it’ll change how I feel about you or something?"

“In my nightmares, you die too. Not just Cray, and then I’m alone.”

Joel stands there, some of his anger leaving him. “Why didnt you tell me before?” He asks, sounding more hurt than angry now.

“I couldn’t put that on you too.” Ray says cupping Joel’s face.

Joel puts his forehead against Ray’s. “We’re married Ray. You’re problems are mine too.”

“But I know you’re already worried about me enough without this adding to it.”

"So me worrying about what’s wrong is better?"

“Well what did you think it was? Was it worse or better?”

Joel chuckles nervously. “Lets not get into that.”

“Joel. What were you thinking it was?”

Joel sighs. “You’re just gonna get mad.”

“Try me.”

Joel sighs again and mutters a response.

“What was that?”

"I thought… Maybe you were rethinking this or something…" Joel mutters.

“Seriously?”

Joel looks away.

Ray wraps his arms around Joel. “That could never happen.”

"Yeah well you saying you were content to go without sex didnt really help ease my mind."

“I just really didn’t want to tell you. But now that I have, I’ve been going insane so can we go upstairs and go at it like rabbits?”

"God yes."

Ray grabs Joel’s hand and pulls him back inside, locking the front door. “Here or bed?”

Joel pushes Ray back against the door. “Too far.” He mutters before kissing Ray.

Ray kisses him back, pressing his groin against Joel’s.

Joel moans and pushes Ray’s shirt up.

Ray unbuttons Joels pants, pulling them down.

Joel unbuttons Ray’s shorts and turns him around, grinding against Ray’s ass.

Ray groans. “Joel, please don’t delay.”

Joel grins. “Well how can I deny such a request?” He tugs Ray’s pants down a little before he lines himself up and pushes in slowly.

“Jesus!” Ray shouts as he feels Joel’s cock push inside him.

Joel groans and stops. “You good?” He pants.

“M’great. Dont stop.”

Joel gives a breathy laugh. “Didnt plan on that.” He says as he begins to move, slowly at first but quickly picking up speed.

“More!”

Joel groans, thrusting harder.

It doesn’t take long for Ray to come, shouting Joel’s name.

Joel follows soon after, leaning heavily on Ray. “Fuck I missed you.”

“I missed you more.”

Joel laughs. “We’ll have to agree to disagree dear.”

“Don’t we always?”

“Fair point.”

“Well feel free to touch me now that I’ve finally gotten some.”

Joel laughs, finally stepping back and fixing his pants. “Good to know I guess.”

“I look forward to it.” Ray say kissing Joel lightly on the cheek before pulling his shorts back up.

Joel smiles. “Bet you do.” He says before going back to the living room and plopping down on the couch.

Ray lays down next to him, laying his head across Joel’s lap.

Joel ruffles Ray’s hair before picking up the remote and flipping through the channels.

“I’m sorry for not telling you.”

Joel gives him a small smile. “You told me now. That’s all that matters. Nothing to be sorry for.”


End file.
